The Draenor Redemption 德拉诺的救赎
by hefusong
Summary: A story in Draenor. CP: Garrosh x Anduin Attention! [It is actually a complete story, but 90% is background set]


The Draenor Redemption 德拉诺的救赎

CP: Garrosh x Anduin ← Attention!

Classification: R, NC-17 ← ok never mind

【It is actually a complete story, but 90% is background set】

（ b l o g[]s i n a[]c o m[]c n/s/b lo g_4b a4a2fb0101imkk.h tml）

（I had posted it on my blog before War Crimes which has really scared me XD. ↑This is original edition and this one↓ I changed a few words for easier translated by google :D. I have known about Fanfiction just a few days ago, and here I come. :P. ）

（Yep I'm Chinese(or Pandaren LOL). 吼安←This is how "garrosh x anduin" called in my language. my weibo:weibo[]com/hengfous/ Welcome to join us! XD）

Adventure（冒险）

"住手加尔鲁什！你不知道那口钟真正的作用！"

Angst（焦虑）

为什么没死？他下了重手，但为什么那个小崽子没有死？

他瞪着坐在证人席里的男孩。

Crackfic（片段）

安度因走进监牢，两名熊猫人武僧拦住他，对他说话。他做了个OK的手势。熊猫人离开了，王子直线走到牢笼旁边。

"我来救你出去。"他说。

Crime（背德）

棕色皮肤的兽人迟疑地将大手握在男孩颈部，过了一会儿又移到领口。人类男孩正在沉睡。

Crossover（混合同人）

"我理解你。"若曦微微一笑，"为了世界的爱与和平，我们一起努力吧，王子殿下。"

加尔鲁什折断了筷子。

Death（死亡）

他们抵达德拉诺。安度因被霜狼氏族接纳。政治制衡正式形成。

这段时间里，前部落酋长多次试图谋杀人类王子未遂。

—而这些是小王子这一刻唯一想到的。

Episode Related（剧情透露）

我在岛上遇到一只青铜龙，他不慎说起你，还有钢铁部落。所以我来了。

Fantasy（幻想）

如果一切从零开始，艾泽拉斯终将属于他。钢铁部落会攻陷暴风城，将那些脆弱的、胆敢反抗他的种族用木桩钉在城墙上。萨尔、瓦里安、沃金，他们都必须死。还有那个他没能杀死的小王子，这次一定要杀掉他。

Fetish（恋物癖）

加尔鲁什坐在床上，焦躁地抖着肩膀。他总觉得那里不舒服，虽说是卸下了一副担子，但经常莫名其妙感到灵魂上缺了什么。

突然他的肩头一沉。他回头，看到安度因趴在那里，对他露出一个无比无辜的笑容。

First Time（第一次）

"既然杀不了我，要不要试试正面上我？"安度因笑着嘲讽他目前的对手，"大概和杀了我差不多。"

随后他发现自己错误地估计了加尔鲁什的领悟力和行动力。

Fluff（轻松）

他十个任务搞定战歌氏族。

他十句话说服霜狼氏族。

他们又成了政敌。

（加尔鲁什难得好心情的没有粗暴弄醒倚着他睡着的人，他一手握住脊背，一手穿过膝盖轻易托起比他小两圈的男孩，打算把他扔到帐篷里去。后背的失温让安度因打了个小小的喷嚏，蜷起身缩进兽人怀里，金黄色的小脑袋在兽人胸口蹭了蹭，似乎安心地静止下来。

加尔鲁什的动作有点僵硬。他开始后悔自己的好心了。）

Future Fic（未来）

"你失败了。"凯诺兹坐在病床前，面无表情。

"不。我想我成功了。"

安度因抬起左臂，伤势更轻的胳膊遮住双眼。在曾经的合谋者面前，他终于哭了。

Horror（惊栗）

瓦里安在德拉诺。他是来追你的。要不要我去打个招呼？

Humor（幽默）

加尔鲁什扛起战斧，看着联盟国王，还有他的怒气冲天的救援分队，咧开嘴笑了。

"好久不见，'father'。"

Hurt/Comfort（伤害／慰藉）

我们第一次见面不是昆莱山。是塞拉摩。五年前。我永远不会忘记你对我说的第一句话，"大人，当几句话就能给您带来更大利益的时候，何必还要在战场上浪费您的士兵和资源呢？"那一刻我立刻明白，终有一天我会要你的命。

Kinky（变态／怪癖）

加尔鲁什从不称呼安度因的本名，因此士兵之间一度流传着一个都市传说：声称要消灭人类的战歌参谋，和那个霜狼副手的"人类小鬼"来德拉诺是因为私奔。

Parody（仿效）

首先是对于人类种族的好奇，等它过去以后，兽人们开始友善或者恶毒的嘲笑他柔弱的体质，安度因不太在乎这些，他很快适应了德拉诺的环境，但仍然保留了一些曾经的生活习惯，比如探险和烹饪。

不久他惊讶地发现加尔鲁什有着同样的习惯，又不久兽人组上了他，开始四处找对两个时空旅行者口出恶言的家伙决斗。

Poetry（诗歌／韵文）

苍蓝的暴风城我的爱，绵绵的纳格兰上花正开~

怎么让人跳舞能最呀最摇摆，什么样的战歌才是最开怀~

Romance（浪漫）

力量单词.盾让戈隆发现了另一个人的存在，它越过当前目标，怒吼着扑向40码外的牧师。战士在它身后紧追，他看到了神圣的光芒和烈焰，它们像一千个太阳一样坠落，沉重地砸中戈隆头顶。强烈的金光照射中，牧师凭空消失，一弧黑暗的力量扫中了戈隆，它被迫停在当地，在恐惧法术的威慑下瑟瑟发抖。

战士的心跳漏了几拍。

Sci-Fi（科幻）

"6.76亿血？！310%飞行？！600技能点？！你他妈在逗我？！"

Smut（情色）

情欲在压抑之下很容易转为暴力，安度因懂这些，但战士显然没有受过相关教育。比如现在。他有些好笑地看着加尔鲁什压制住他的全身，脸上写满欲望杀了他然后吃掉。没有任何勃起迹象。

Spiritual（心灵）

在德拉诺，圣光对他的回应比在艾泽拉斯还要热切。或许它也知道他承担的责任。

这让他时常为他偏离的目标感到羞愧。

Suspense（悬念）

处决罪名是通敌。谁都知道安度因.乌瑞恩曾和霜狼氏族的背叛者交往过密。

Time Travel（时空旅行）

他们现在身处35年前的潘达利亚。迷雾酒肆仍然热情地招待了他们。

Tragedy（悲剧）

我相信我的人民心里善良，部落也是。

（他们都在各种场合被质问彼此的关系，答案唯一的区别是加尔鲁什大笑或怒气冲冲，安度因永远微笑。

但有一天少年答完之后哭了起来。在场的几个人答应为他保密。）

Western（西部风格）

他们骑着同一只狮鹫，在将会—或者曾经将会成为地狱火半岛的丛林上空轻快地划过，这一刻兽人发觉他是那么想念那淡绿色的、生机勃勃的田野，他的家乡。

他会在那里东山再起。

（走进酒吧，安度因立刻收获了周围响亮的叫喊和口哨声作为欢迎。。噪音太大了，老板不得不抬高嗓门向吧台后的房间嚷嚷着亲爱的人类小鬼来了Peacebloom tea！

"另一半呢？"看少年独自一人坐到吧台前，老板慈祥又好奇地走过去低声问他，随后目光顺着人类的细白的手指移向门外显眼的双匕旗，"哦，我看到了，非常好。"）

Gary Stu（大众情人（男性）

萨鲁法尔、萨尔、瓦里安、安度因

Mary Sue（大众情人（女性）

麦德安、贝恩、拉希奥、加尔鲁什

AU（Alternate Universe,平行宇宙剧情）

6.0

OOC（Out of Character, 角色个性偏差）

他觉得他自己绝对是发疯了。

销毁那些计划书是赤裸裸的背叛。一旦被发现明天两个人都会死。

一定是因为那个像魔鬼一样的小东西总是缠着他弄得他精神错乱了。

OFC（Original Female Character, 原创女性角色）

德拉卡再三确认救援计划。堡垒戒卫森严，而他们正试图把一个囚犯劫出来。这怎么想都有点疯狂。但是安度因是由于冒险帮助他们联络艾泽拉斯而被抓捕的，所以必须尝试。令她感到轻松些又疑惑不解的，那些正在紧张地准备战争的，强大的外来者，无论联盟，部落，还是冒险者，也都异口同声地向她保证：这个人，必须救。

以先祖的名义，她想着，这个小鬼究竟是什么身份？

（任务目标）

OMC（Original Male Character, 原创男性角色）

格罗姆在病床前拍着儿子的肩头笑道："一个人敢对抗几十个敌人，果然是我的儿子。别这么沮丧。你还活着，这对我来说比什么都重要。"

他收起笑容："不，说不定这样会更好。最近我一直在想。我们和他们之间，可能真的像那个小人类说的，存在和谈的可能。他们没有杀你，所以我认为，至少我们可以尝试一下。"

UST（Unresolved Sexual Tension，未解决情欲）

安度因醒来了。他看到加尔鲁什坐在酒肆的长椅上，后背倚靠着木桌，腰身挺的笔直，双手拄着一柄普通战斧。这个姿势他居然能睡着。

随后他发现自己领口大开。他摸着那里愣住，思考几秒，意外地微笑。

他只是想利用兽人接触德拉诺族群…没想到还有这个特殊的突破方向。

PWP（Plot, What Plot? 无剧情。在此狭义为"上床"）

（抱歉）

少年口中的布团被取了出来。"治疗你自己。"兽人命令道。

安度因没有等他说这些，他已经用气声念出了驱散疼痛的法术。他的左臂骨折，以一个歪斜的姿势吊在对于他来说过大的刑具上，左眼被刺瞎，双手肿胀，全身布满烫伤、腐蚀性法术和危险的脓泡。他的嘴被塞住，防止他强大的疗伤能力阻碍刑讯的进行。加尔鲁什旁观了部分过程，人类被闷住的惨叫让他差点皱起眉头—这可是非常危险的，不知道多少双眼睛在暗中盯着他。

他沉默着打开锁镣，把少年抱到房间中的稻草上，分开他的双腿架在自己腰间。犯人的衣服早被剥光了，让他方便不少。随后他注意到人类没有继续念诵咒文，他抬起头盯着唯一完好的蓝色眼睛，重复道："治疗你自己。"

安度因摇了摇头。他的嗓子由于长时间的喊叫而破碎："他们会知道，有人来过…"

"不会。"加尔鲁什简洁地回答。

安度因疑惑地望着他，兽人只是阴郁地重复了一遍："不会。"

安度因看了他半天，加尔鲁什的脾气总是强烈地变化，他有时候感觉兽人有了一丝改变，但是下一秒又会出现严重的反弹。他不知道他来这里的目的，他在想什么。做什么都太冒险了。

长时间的凝视让加尔鲁什暴躁起来："我说治疗你自己！如果你不想要…"

粗砺的手指捅进了安度因的肠道，磨尖的指甲在入口割出一道血痕。少年发出一个走音的痛苦的声音，不得不开始吟唱治疗法术。他的身上发出光芒，金色的星光笼罩着两人的身体，兽人无意识地挑起嘴角。

这是他们之间默认的形式，自从糟糕的第一次开始—加尔鲁什觉得强奸的场所太亮了，他捂住了他的嘴，做到一半安度因几乎停止呼吸。兽人的性器对于人类来说太过巨大，安度因在人类中也算体型柔弱的类型，他们每一次性交都让他血流不止。但好处在于，加尔鲁什完全不需要费心去找他的敏感点，他能把五脏六腑都碰一个遍。

第二根手指捅了进来，兽人带来了药膏，让入口多少不那么阻塞，但这没用，他们都清楚知道。

匆匆做了几下扩张，加尔鲁什扯下皮裤，扶住自己的性器闯进了安度因的身体。肛门裂开了，安度因不由自主地喊出声，治疗咒文被打断了，他又从头开始念。

加尔鲁什发现过这个现象，他们的性交有一阵变成了奇怪的状态，兽人听到他施法就会快速抽插，逼着他呻吟出声。每次结束人类都半死不活，兽人倒是很满意。这种情况持续了一阵，知道部落碰到一个会打断技能的戈隆，只有他们所在的队伍做到了击败它。从那天起加尔鲁什不再折腾安度因。

他们在牢房里沉默地性爱，四周漂浮着恶臭和血的气味，险恶昭彰。安度因想知道兽人冒险前来的原因，但加尔鲁什的表情让他明白问也没用。他说"不会"，他做了什么？什么原因会让他在他的行刑前夜跑来？他有无数的疑问，却都没有答案。

"醒醒。"兽人狠狠刺了他一下。被入侵太深了，安度因感到一阵呕吐的冲动，他咳嗽着念出一个短小的祷文，感到兽人抽送的动作明显温柔了些。

太奇怪了…

他的疑虑没能维持很久，加尔鲁什开始同时爱抚他前面，厚茧磨过脆弱的前端，温软的快感在身体里涤荡，连续几天的折磨之后，突然的放松让少年很难保持清醒。兽人握住他的腰挺动，窄小的肠道只能勉强包裹粗长的阳具，牧师的祷言减缓了被撑开到极限的疼痛，代之以靡靡的刺痒，曾经吓到他的催情。兽人不轻不重地一次次顶撞敏感的腺体，人类的身体因为刺激难耐地后仰，又被恶作剧的扳回，终于在咒文的间隔呻吟出声。加尔鲁什很少对他这么好。是因为最后一次的关系吗？他眨着眼努力想看清他的表情，兽人同样满足而沉醉，安度因抬起右手，用手背拂拭兽人额上的汗水，对方抓住他的胳膊亲吻舔舐，他赶忙将那里的腐蚀驱散。施法的吟唱低如呢喃，随着摆动的节奏带着满足的鼻音。

兽人的喘息声越来越重，揉搓人类性器的动作也变的激烈。安度因轻声哼着治疗法术，但没顶的快感下完全不知道念的是哪个。他们熟稔这一切。究竟是怎么变成现在这样的，少年迷迷糊糊地想，他的腿已经无意识地缠住兽人的腰，迎合着对方的动作。本来应该羞耻的行为却成了习惯，本来最应提防的人蹂躏他的身体轻车熟路。曾经只是为了融解兽人的心防，却不知何时沦陷进去。他看到加尔鲁什俯下身轻轻亲了他的侧脸，抬高他的双腿挤压那个腺体，明显的示意让他哆嗦起来，下腹的快感爆炸般从那一点向全身铺开，他高潮了，面颊酡红着，喘息着用右臂遮住眼睛。内壁的收缩让加尔鲁什满意而疯狂，密集的抽送后，他的精液一滴不剩地灌进少年体内。他又抓起一把稻草，胡乱抹去人类小腹上激情的痕迹。（抱歉它有剧情）

安度因喘息一阵，吞咽了一口，开始念诵长一些的咒文治疗余下的伤，却被突如其来的剧痛打断了。他尖叫起来，恐怖刺耳的声音在地牢中回荡。

加尔鲁什扭断了他的胫骨。

他难以置信地瞪着加尔鲁什，他压制住他的全身。布满了刺青的脸上，金黄色的眼睛流露出漠然的杀意。棕色皮肤的兽人盯着人类的眼睛，粗糙的大手慢慢抚摸张开的双腿，在大腿骨上猛然向下施力，两声清脆的喀嚓声响起，安度因痛的无法喊了。

—他懂了，的确"不会"，没人会在乎一个死人身上有多少伤口—他是来杀他的—

加尔鲁什牢牢抓住他的的右手，无视安度因的挣扎，顺着方才留下的痕迹亲吻。虽然是亲昵的动作，安度因却怕得头皮发麻。他全身都在颤抖，为即将到来的恐怖与暴力。

兽人用獠牙磨蹭着那条手臂，很舍不得似的在上面划了几个圈，随即干脆利落地折断了它们。他看着人类痉挛地收缩起来的身体，满意地把他的四肢摊平。

他重新俯身压在安度因身上，吻住他。人类的抗拒没能持续一秒钟，在死亡的威胁下他的回应比任何一次都要激烈，两人的舌头缠绕着，水声大到几乎激起回声。安度因的嘴唇几乎被吃掉，而他也把加尔鲁什的舌头咬出了血。他们吻了很久，最后兽人掐住人类的脖子，拉开距离。安度因闭上眼睛，他已经在不知不觉中哭了起来。

"从你被他们逮捕，我就想这么做。"兽人说，他的嗓音竟也有些发哑。"但是和我想象的不太一样。你的精神控制在哪？恐惧法术在哪？我带齐了所有物品，你竟然完全不反抗？"

安度因睁开眼睛，泪水从眼角滑进他的金发里。加尔鲁什发现他的左眼球已经恢复了光滑，真是可怕的力量。但是骨折没那么容易治好，他想，上次他给他造成的骨折据说让他躺了一个月。

他等着，但是安度因一句话也没说，人类只是看着他，满眼恐惧和不甘心，然后移开视线，重新闭眼。

"别告诉我说，你想死。"加尔鲁什加重了手上的力气，人类显出痛苦的神色。可以，兽人想，反正是你死我活的事，这样还更简单，他可以继续当他的首席顾问，瓦里安也会更好对付—把他儿子的尸体扔给他，敌人肯定会瞬间溃退。该死的，他就该这么干，而不是神经错乱的搞出那些破事。

"头脑…"人类的声音很低，最后几个字完全听不清楚。

加尔鲁什皱眉，一听就知道又是那些牧师语言。安度因再次睁开眼，他的声音因为痛楚而颤抖："…你一直说想杀我，我想纠正你，但是听了太多次…觉得死在你手上也不错。心理问题，但是我改不了…加尔鲁什。"他试图做出一个苦笑，却又哭了，"现在你能很容易杀掉我。"

兽人发出一个啧声，他有些恼火："我原本想奸杀你。但是我改主意了。"他松开安度因的脖子，人类海蓝色的双眼从失神的状态亮了起来，布满了惊讶。兽人突然觉得完全不后悔这么做，他一边站起身，一边说道："一个小时以后，瓦里安会有所行动，他的间谍把堡垒变成了空城。该死…不管哪儿的兽人喝起酒来都发疯一样。"

"我父亲？你从哪知道的？"安度因惊异地问，回答他的是一阵剧痛，他眼前有一秒钟的黑暗。

加尔鲁什踩着他的胳膊，居高临下瞥了他一眼："闭嘴，等着人来救，小鬼。"

他在发怒，这不可能…安度因疼的额上冒汗，仍难以置信地盯着兽人追问："你知道了，但你没有警告他们？"以圣光的名义，他曾以为他完全输了！

加尔鲁什眯起眼，他实在非常愤怒，这些愚蠢的事情他干了也就罢了，再被别人提起—尤其是被这个小鬼提起—简直令人无法忍受："不想让我改回原先的主意，就闭嘴！"

人类咬着嘴唇不吭声了，兽人走到角落的箱子前翻找，安度因忍了半天还是纠结地说了话："他们会杀了你…"

"不会。"兽人简洁地回答。他从箱子里找出一张席子，转过身来耸肩："瓦里安会带25个人。堡垒里的兽人只有我神志清醒。"他摆了摆手，"—而我不认为应该让他们横行无忌。"

安度因没能听懂，几秒钟后他明白了，立刻瞪大了眼睛。兽人拖过席子给他盖好，他挣扎半晌，艰难地说出几个字："带我去，或者…"他嘴唇哆嗦着，他从不认为自己有一天会说这句话："…杀了我！"

"幸亏你瘫痪了，否则我可能不得不选一个。"

加尔鲁什得逞地哈哈大笑，安度因听得心慌意乱。

"别死！"他冲着背影嘶哑地喊，努力忍着哭腔。加尔鲁什抬起手，粗野带着大笑的声音远远飘回人类耳中。

"再见，安度因.乌瑞恩。"

RPS（Real Person Slash, 真人同人）

"这卡不错，谢谢啦。"

"…My gorehowl！！！"

↑↑↑放个治疗↑↑↑


End file.
